


Broken but lovely.

by enigmaticma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Destroyed mental health, I tried to make it worth being sad for and worth working to help for, M/M, Mention of Past Abuse, Mention of past rape (no discriptions), Mention of past trauma, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Pups, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Lubrication, Slut Shaming, Triggers, fluff with smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma
Summary: An omega who had nothing to lose, as he lost everything already.An Alpha who had nothing to lose, as he won his pack's and his human girlfriend's approvals.A fate none of them could fathom.Nobody expected it to work the way it did, Perhaps it is destiny
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54
Collections: #𝓑𝓪𝓫𝔂𝕄𝕒𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕱𝖊𝖘𝖙𝟐𝟎𝟐𝟎





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Code : BMF333/2020  
> Pairing: Jongin/Baekhyun  
> Carrier: Jongin 
> 
> Pregnancy: Pre/during pregnancy or Post pregnancy)  
> Babies: more than one  
> Prompt: Jongin, an Omega, signed up for a surrogate service. He was chosen to be a surrogate for an Alpha who is in need of an heir. Apparently, the Alpha is in a relationship with a human (any gender) but unwilling to let them go. But he can't impregnate humans. He needs an omega to do so. Guess Jongin will be the surrogate for the big bad Alpha Baekhyun. One look at the Omega and everything Baekhyun felt seemed wrong. Perhaps it is destiny.

Jongin has no expectations. He was just a body for most alphas, nothing else. His past experiences had convinced him of that. 

As he got in a rather clean but modest space, Jongin expected it to be either someone who, like the fifteen men who had him in the past year, wanted to have a permanent sex toy for the guarantee period or someone who wanted pups indeed and took the cheapest person in the list. 

He knocked, barely taking time to prepare himself for the sight he was welcomed into. An omega opened the door. He looked at Jongin from head to toe before saying sternly, "We are expecting you." 

Jongin nodded, bowing his head to the omega before walking in to see a woman snuggling into an Alpha who barely threw any scent, much to Jongin's relief. The woman blinked at him in surprise before looking at her Alpha, "my choice is rather decent."

Baekhyun, The Alpha, had his eyes closed the entire time but he could tell the man was more than decent. The scent on its own was beautiful. The light musk was clouding his thoughts and he had to focus on his woman. "I told you I trust your choice, my dear," He kissed her head before looking at the omega and feeling his heart speeding up. "Minseok should interview the omega, he should be able to give me an honest opinion." 

The Minseok in question nodded and hinted toward Jongin who followed him without a word. "What is your name?" Minseok said, pulling a form to fill. 

"Kai," Jongin said simply, as the program gave them nicknames. 

Minseok frowned but didn't push, writing it down, "Age?" 

"Twenty-two," Jongin answered flatly as he tiredly massaged his tights. 

"When was the last time you gave birth to a litter?" Minseok asked only for Jongin to look quite uncomfortable. Minseok looked up to meet the omega's eyes. 

"Six years ago," Jongin's voice had cracked and he looked and smelled distressed. 

Minseok looked toward Baekhyun who nodded at him. The Alpha felt urges within him that he had never thought he had and kept watching them. 

Minseok asked Jongin a few more questions about his health before the question Jongin dreaded came up, "How many times have you been knotted the past year?" 

Jongin considered lying but he knew his scent can turn sour if he does. "three hundred and fifteen times at least," Jongin said with a hint of despair, "I was requested fifteen times by alphas who used me for the duration of the guarantee before they backed out but I am clean, I always check after that."

Minseok looked like Jongin punched him in the gut and he asked, worried, "why did you stay then? You could leave the program."

"I…" Jongin could feel the omega in him crying at that question and he teared up but his voice steadily said, "I don't have enough money to pay the insurance clause."

Minseok sighed, obviously upset, before looking up. "how long is the guarantee period?" 

"Three weeks," Jongin answered flatly. 

"What happened after that," Minseok asked with a glint of anger in his eyes. 

Jongin explained, yet flatly, "you have to accept the surrogate contract or send me back." Minseok nodded. 

"Do you have any other job?" 

"I used to but being knotted almost all year made me lose them both," Jongin's heart squeezed at that. His expression may have shown that because Minseok gave him a look of sympathy that wrenched his heart more. Minseok didn't ask much more after that and Jongin relaxed enough to say, "I graduated high school and I tried to follow a college program but failed to."

Minseok offered him a smile, asking, "what did you plan to major into?" 

"Korean literature," Jongin answered, "I wanted to be a teacher."

Minseok nodded, noting it down before looking at Baekhyun who seemed lost in thoughts. “The form is full, sir. Do you want to ask more?” 

“Yes,” Baekhyun said, “Please take off your shirts. I want to see your physical state.” Jongin had tensed but did as he was told. He had few scars but nothing too ugly or obvious. He stood taking his shirt and looked anywhere but at the couple he faced. 

Baekhyun’s eyes however caught the marks on the man’s body. Despite the lean body Jongin had, he looked quite wrecked. He had faint claw marks on the back as if he was attacked by a bear, and at least ten tiny cuts all over his abdomen. “Do you work out?” The question caught Jongin off guard and he looked at the alpha who repeated, “do you workout?” 

“Yes, when I can,” Jongin admitted. 

Baekhyun seemed pleased as he looked at his lover or wife or whoever that woman was and smiled. “You made a beautiful choice, my dear. He is tall and healthy enough to give me tall and healthy babies,” he said before looking at Minseok, “ask for the contract. I don’t need a guarantee period, I trust my Girlfriend’s taste.” 

Jongin looked at him in shock. He couldn’t believe his ears at all. “I am taken?” He whispered, looking at the omega who nodded at him with a smile. Jongin had to hold himself from crying right there as he bowed to the alpha and his girl, saying eagerly, “I’ll make sure to carry beautiful pups for you, Alpha. Thank you so much.” 

“I don’t doubt that,” Baekhyun commented, eyeing the topless omega still, “take care of yourself and we will discuss some new rules as you will live in my house.” Jongin blinked at that, looking up, “I don’t like disobedience so if you want this contract signed, you abide by the rules.” 

“Yes, Alpha,” Jongin managed to say without showing the feeling of terror that ran through his body. He didn’t realize he reeked fear. Minseok was fast by his side, handing him the shirt which he wore and Baekhyun stood, kissing his girlfriend’s cheek. 

“I’ll be back before dinner,” He promised before walking ahead while Minseok held Jongin’s wrist and pulled him along, silently. Baekhyun got in the car first, sitting in the driver seat while Minseok opened the back seats for Jongin.

“Don’t worry,” he said when Jongin hesitated, “I’ll sit with you.” 

Once inside, Baekhyun turned the engine and drove as he fired a list of orders at Minseok who noted them. Jongin looked at Minseok and his work, curious when the Alpha said his name. “Ask them to give us Kai’s full health profile, I want my doctor to be aware of everything concerning my bearer’s health. Also, I want new clothes and accessories delivered to my place for him, if needed pregnancy clothes.” 

Jongin wanted to object to the clothes offered but then kept his mouth sealed, scared the Alpha would punish him somehow. He fidgeted in his place as Baekhyun continued his ranting. 

“I already prepared a room for Kai, so no need to send me anything but the scent dumpers,” Baekhyun said, which shocked Kai as he didn’t expect to hear that word, “Make sure the agreement contract is ready before tomorrow.” 

“Agreement?” Jongin whispered it and as the Alpha’s eyes landed at him from the mirror, he looked down, trying to make himself small. “I am sorry, alpha.” 

Minseok’s hand and scent fast wrapped him. “It is okay, Kai,” he assured, “we will make a new contract between you and the alpha as he wants to make sure his pack won’t force him to break up with Miss Hye Rin, his lover.” Jongin nodded. He understood that whoever he was dealing with was in a pack and needed a guarantee that Jongin won’t ask for the pups after the surrogate contract ends. 

Everybody needs a guarantee. 

The car drove into a very calm, quite luxurious looking, area. They were definitely out of the city, as far as Jongin knew about it, so a pit of dread grew. Thousands of thoughts crossed his mind. He feared he would be isolated from civilization, forced into abuse until he gave birth to the pups. He feared that once he would have the pups, he would be kicked out without a way back or a way to protect himself from alphas. He feared that the alpha was violent and would make sure to force obedience out of Jongin, no matter how obedient he was.

He was eaten up with fears when the car stopped and Minseok touched his arm. “Are you okay?” Minseok asked him, worried. 

Jongin first noticed the Alpha out of the car then noticed how intense Minseok’s scent was. “I am sorry, I was overthinking and scared myself,” he said bowing his head, “I will calm down.” 

Minseok patted his head, looking quite concerned. “Kai,” he started, “if The alpha does anything to you, he will be severely punished.” Jongin looked at the man in shock, “you are going to be the carrier of the heir of an entire pack, so he has to treat you well.”

Jongin paled, terror seeping through his pore. “Oh god, no,” Jongin whimpered, holding into Minseok, “I don’t want to do that. What if I do wrong? What if I anger them?” 

“They won’t hurt you,” Minseok assured, “I made that contract to benefit you and protect you since I am an omega too.” He pushed Jongin’s hair back and made the omega look at him. “The Alpha Baekhyun only wants you to give birth to pups and to agree that you won’t ask for a claiming mark, no matter how much the pack pressures you.” 

“That’s it?” Jongin asked him worriedly.

“I will let you read the contract first,” Minseok said, before pulling his phone up. “Read it while I lead you to your room.” Jongin clenched his hands around the phone, forcing his brain to understand everything said and indeed, the omega side had only two limitations. He had to keep feeding the pups until they were three months old and had to never claim a mark. Meanwhile, The alpha and the pack were requested to never touch his belongings, his room, or use their scent or voice to force him into anything. They had also to feed him and protect him like anyone else in the pack. 

“Will they protect me?” Jongin asked Minseok who nodded, “until I leave, right?”

“You can remain part of the pack if you wish,” Minseok assured. Jongin nodded and soon paused as he smelled a hoard of alpha scents. He looked up to notice that he crossed a long path through the garden and was by then standing at the front door. “Just calm down. You smell like fear.” Jongin blinked at the realization and held Minseok as he breathed in and out, loud and slow, trying to calm down. “That’s it. You are doing well.” 

Jongin felt more in control of his pheromones when he got in and suddenly everybody in the loud living room paused their argument to look at the omegas. There was eight alpha, including Baekhyun, and three betas sitting there. Jongin could tell more people were elsewhere in the house but he couldn’t focus on anyone but the old man who slapped him with a wave of tense pheromones.

“So this is the surrogate,” the old man asked, “he looks decent.”

“Hye Rin only takes the best for me,” Baekhyun scoffed, “she wanted me to have tall and well-built heirs so she carefully picked him.” 

“He is also pretty,” another man said and Jongin looked at Minseok, feeling a wave of embarrassment hitting him. He added with a teasing tone, “I’d love to claim him as a mate when it is over.”

Before Jongin could react, a smack was heard and the omega looked at a beta who slapped the alpha across the face before storming out. The alpha was shocked for a second before running after the beta, screaming “Dae! Dae! wait, I was joking!” 

“Well that was anticlimactic,” Baekhyun said before looking at his father, “I didn’t introduce myself to the omega until you approve of him, father.” 

“I do,” The old man said, “his height, built and overall demeanor make my Alpha at ease.” 

Jongin bowed at that. He was thankful the old man didn’t think any badly of him. “Thank you, head alpha.” 

The old man patted Baekhyun at that. “This is my son Baekhyun, the heir of the pack,” the old man introduced, “as soon as you give him a proper litter, he will be designed as head alpha so please give him good pups.” Jongin nodded, before bowing to Baekhyun. “This is my second son, Sehun. He is the youngest of the alphas in the family. The alphas remaining are Baekhyun trusted friends.” 

Kim Junmyeon, Do Kyungsoo, Zhang Yixing, Park Chanyeol, Xi Luhan, and of course Wu Yi Fan who was slapped, were Alphas who introduced themselves while Mark Lee and Lee Taeyong introduced themselves as betas. “if you need anything, come to us,” Taeyong assured, “we are the messengers of the pack. We carry orders around the pack, making sure everything the head alpha requested is executed.” 

Yi Fan returned with both cheeks red followed by a sulking beta. “Hi, I’m sorry for my bad humor. I am already mated to this beautiful beta behind me.” 

The beta approached Jongin, offering his hand, “I’m Jongdae.”

Jongin noticed the tense hold of his hand and he bowed to him, “I’m Kai and I’m not going to mate anyone, so rest assured.” 

Jongdae shot him a look but didn’t seem to warm up or relax. Baekhyun approached them and patted Jongdae on the back, “he is under your care, Dae, until I am back from work.” 

“Sure, Alpha.” Baekhyun walked out of the place and Minseok smiled at Jongin reassuringly before following the alpha. 

Only then Jongin had a panic attack. 


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as he realized he would face them on their own, the terror he had been containing exploded, and soon a heavy scent wrapped him. “Take him to the room,” he heard and soon he was on a flat surface, “we should leave. He will calm down if our scents aren’t overpowering him,” he heard again and soon he indeed was alone.

Instead of calming down, Jongin blacked out and woke up as darkness filled the room. He realized he was out of it for at least four hours so he rushed to bathe. He found bottles given for his only use in the bathroom attached to the bedroom. He bathed and wore back his clothes, as he had nothing else, before curling in bed. He remained there until he slept and woke up in the morning.

The morning was different. Jongdae came in smelling like soap, bacon, and coffee before handing the startled omega a bag. “Freshen up and wear this, Baekyun is waiting for you.” 

At the mention of Baekhyun, Jongin rushed to the bathroom to bathe again and made sure that his hair was covering his eyes. He didn’t want to look threatening but he didn’t want to be easy to read. Jongdae was waiting for him at the door, obviously arguing on the phone. He noticed Jongin and paused talking.

“I’ll talk to you later, Fan,” he said ending the call and whistled, “Sehun sure knows his fashion.” Jongin felt suddenly as if Jongdae was stripping him off with his eyes. He wasn’t wearing something special. They handed him a white dress shirt and light brown linen pants that wrapped him without showing the hem of the underwear. “Let’s go, breakfast was served ages ago.” 

Jongin nodded and followed the man silently. Jongdae didn’t try to talk to him but he still wasn’t silent either. He didn’t look on the edge like the day before so Jongin was relieved. They reached a huge twenty chairs table that took up almost the entire space, he noticed more people, omegas, and betas he wasn’t introduced to. Not that he minded. “Everyone, this is our Baekhyun’s omega, Kai.” 

Jongin bowed when they sent him their greetings, awkwardly nonetheless. They seated him by Baekhyun’s side and served him before he could say anything. “Drink that tea. Mother made it for you,” Baekhyun ordered and Jongin nodded, drinking it on one go despite how hot it was. He burned his tongue but he didn’t care. An alpha’s wrath was much worse than a burnt tongue. He picked the food in front of him as he knew they were obliged to feed him, so he ate to his heart content. Almost everybody observed him eat, which stressed him out to eat as slow as possible. He took small bites, chewed silently enough, and made little to no noise. 

“Are you trained or something?” The question nearly made Jongin choke and he looked at Jongdae who was frowning at him. “If you are trained, then… wow, I had never seen someone as unoriginal as you.” Jongin swallowed the insult and paused eating. 

He looked at the beta by his side and admitted in a hushed tone, “the last time I made noise on the breakfast table, I woke up in the hospital so no, I am not trained. I am conditioned.” 

Jongin focused on his food but neither Baekhyun nor Jongdae could eat, shocked to hear the man say something like that with a straight face. Jongin had just admitted he was suffering physical abuse and didn’t seem to mind it. 

It made sense why he would freak out the previous night, Jongdae suddenly understood that the omega was expecting to be mistreated in the pack. He said nothing to Jongin until they were both done. Jongdae noticed that Jongin remained at the table until everybody left it first. “Conditioned?” he asked the omega who nodded.

They walked out of the room to see Minseok standing by Baekhyun who was signing something. “Oh, Kai,” Minseok smiled to the omega who relaxed, “come and sign your agreement contract.” Jongin didn’t try to read it again or ask more questions, he just signed as soon as Baekhyun handed him the pen.

“As the contract of surrogation says, I decide when I knot you,” Baekhyun spoke suddenly, much to Kai’s surprise. The omega tensed, nodding, “I want us to try once a week. I want to get used to the idea of you in my life.”

“Yes, alpha,” Kai commented and Jongdae scoffed.

“Aren’t you going to object or voice any opinion?” Jongdae noticed how Kai looked at him, expressionlessly.

“It doesn’t matter when the alpha knots me,” He looked at Baekhyun who seemed quite busy reading through the papers in front of him, and added, “I am heat triggered so you can use your pheromones to trigger it anytime, Alpha Baekhyun, my body is yours to use.” 

Baekhyun looked up, frowning. He couldn’t say anything as Kai excused himself and looked at Jongdae. “I don’t think this dude is normal,” Jongdae commented.

“He had been abused for most of the year,” Minseok voiced out, obviously hurt, “he is affected by it but refused to fight it back or to show it.” He looked down at the still frowning Baekhyun, “please be nice to him, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun nodded, as he felt something innate in him feeling hurt and angry for Kai. “I want you to have a background check on him,” he said suddenly, “find me his contract with that program if needed.” 

“You want to free him?” Minseok asked the alpha who shook his head.

“I want to know why someone like Kai chose to be a surrogate omega instead of someone’s mate,” Baekhyun said with finality.

After cleaning the bedroom given to him, Jongin showered again and laid in bed, naked aside from the boxers before letting his mind finally stop turning into a circle. “I have my own space here,” he mumbled to himself, “but it is not mine. I have an alpha but he is not mine. I have a pack but it is not mine.” He repeated to himself until knocks made him rush to open. 

Sehun, Baekhyun’s brother, was standing there with a sparkling expression on his face and at least a dozen bags in his hand. “Can I get in?” he got in before waiting for an answer, putting the bags in the bed before plopping down on a sofa by the human size mirror. “I got your clothes, Minseok requested I do since you seemed to have my height and body size. Some of the clothes are mine but I didn’t want to wear them as soon as I got them home.”

Jongin looked at the bags and back at Sehun, dumbly asking, “is it for me?” 

“Of course it is!” Sehun said picking a bag and emptying its content. “I got you, plain white shirts, dress shirts, sleeveless shirts, and even a cardigan. For the pants, I almost got you everything but silk, and every color but fuchsia and pink. I doubt you like any of that so I kept it for myself.” 

Jongdae eyed his clothes as soon as he said so. Sehun was wearing silk as well. 

“I got you also some shoes, to match the styles I pictured on you,” Sehun said as he sat down, crossing his legs, “now pick anything and try it on. I want to see how it looks on you.” 

Jongin was about to freak out at the idea when Jongdae and Kyungsoo got in. They spoke to Sehun while Jongin picked a beige dress shirt and black pants and rushed to wear it in the bathroom. Once he left it, he noticed Sehun and Kyungsoo making out, which froze him. They were alphas. Both of them. 

“Oh wow,” Jongdae woke him up from his shock, “he looks dashing.” Sehun and Kyungsoo looked at Kai who made the choice to look down. 

“Hmm, he sure has a great build,” Sehun commented before approaching Jongin who tensed. Sehun didn’t seem fazed as he fixed Jongin’s shirt. “If you consider leaving that ugly program, let me know so I can have you like my model.” 

Jongin looked down at himself and frowned. He didn’t feel like he looked good. “It is just that the clothes are pretty,” he mumbled almost inaudibly when Sehun lifted his head. 

“We make clothes pretty, not the way around,” Sehun commented with a smirk, to which Kyungsoo scoffed loudly, “remember that. Besides, don’t you see yourself in the mirror?” 

“I prefer not,” Jongin truthfully said and Sehun was about to object but sighed. 

“Well you sure look good,” he patted the man’s shoulders before looking at the bed and picking another shirt and other pants, “try these on.” Jongin did as he was asked and soon returned to Sehun who hummed approvingly. “See, I told you we make clothes pretty.” 

“It looked pretty on you too, Sehun,” Kyungsoo argued, “you and Kai have almost the same idea of your bodies so you can’t judge the man for it.” 

Sehun gasped in outrage but soon pouted, “fair enough.” Sehun made Jongin try at least five different matched clothes before deciding it wasn’t enough. Jongin had to bite his tongue to not object but his expression clearly showed how he disliked it. “Milk that brother of mine while you are at it, boy.” Jongin had an affronted look when they realized they spent enough time dressing Jongin to reach lunch. 

Jongin sat by Baekhyun yet again and the alpha made sure to hold Jongin’s wrist and order, using his alpha voice, “I won’t hurt you so eat as loud as you want to.” 

Jongin was surprised Baekhyun used that on him and he had to stop himself from being as quiet as possible because Baekhyun was eyeing everything he did. He however still ate until he couldn’t add more, mostly because he was served food and he couldn’t say no. 

He was about to walk back to his room when Jongdae pulled him to the kitchen. He was surprised when Jongdae handed him an apron. “You may not be our omega technically but you still have to join in the chores,” Jongin nodded and picked the dishes to wash, getting into work without arguing. He noticed that Jongdae was cleaning the kitchen with the omegas too and it somehow made him feel weird. They swept the floor of the kitchen and the dining room before Jongin was asked to throw the trash with the omegas. He picked the heaviest pack, since he was the fittest out of them, and walked out last. 

Jongdae who observed him noticed how Jongin paused as soon as a pup ran in front of him. He looked at the pups he joined with an expression that made Jongdae feel bad for the omega, wondering how much he would be missing the pups he gave birth to. 

Jongin joined most chores and even helped at dinner, without interacting much with the other omegas. He was listening, nodding but didn’t say a word. People cooed at him most of the time, much to Jongdae’s surprise. 

They made him sit by Baekhyun who served him and gave him a pointed look. “Eat,” Baekhyun said with a firm tone, “don’t make me use my voice on you.” 

Jongin shook his head and indeed finished his plate. He washed dishes and nearly made it to his room when Jongdae held his arm. “Baekhyun wants to talk to you,” he said before pulling Jongin to an office. 

Baekhyun was scribbling something before pausing as Jongin sat down. “You can leave us, Jongdae,” Baekhyun said before turning to face Jongin. He observed how the omega tried to make himself small, “I said I had rules but you looked out of it yesterday so I hope you are ready to listen to me, today.” 

Jongin nodded as he whispered a shy, “Yes, Alpha.” 

Baekhyun sighed. The sight of the submission offered to him was both endearing and painful to watch. “First, you can be part of the pack even after birth. You can stay in your pups’ life if you wish but do not try to be in mine,” Baekhyun said only to read a sudden expression of joy in the man’s eyes despite how little he smelt from Kai, “Second, if I treat you well, during the pregnancy period, don’t read to much into it. I don’t want to break your heart if ever you fell for me.” 

“Don’t worry, Alpha,” Jongin bowed at that, relieved the conditions weren’t bad.

“Third, I want to treat you as my omega as if I was your mate,” Baekhyun said only to surprise Jongin, “pups know when they are born out of an undesirable process, I want to prevent that. I want those pups so let us make the pregnancy healthy and smooth.” Jongin simply nodded, his scent suddenly screaming panic. “Fourth, I will give you three times what I will pay for the program per month, there is no need to argue about that.” 

“What? You mean I get paid a million and a half won each month? Why?” Jongin asked the Alpha in panic, which surprised Baekhyun. 

“Kai,” he said using an Alpha voice, “Calm down.” Jongin panicked more but still tried to breathe and calm down. “I consider the price too little for what my pups are worth so I will pay  _ you,  _ the price I find fit for your gift.” Jongin didn’t seem to argue so Baekhyun added, “sixth,” he sighed, “please don’t agree to anything my father wants you to do so I can stop my relationship with my woman. I love her too much to give up on her just like that.” 

“I understand, Alpha,” Jongin reassured, “I assure you that I am with you.” 

“Thank you, Kai,” Baekhyun smiled and Jongin answered that back with a tiny one “I want to add something before I give you my last condition,” He said, “Please forget you are a surrogate and how you suffered before, and focus on healing with us. I noticed how conditioned you are and I hope you will consider fighting it.” 

Jongin was surprised by that and frowned; “Even if I try to forget it, I won't be lucky to meet nice alphas in the future, so I prefer if you accept me as I am for the time being.” 

“Fair enough,” Baekhyun said with a soft nod, “The last condition, I want to scent mark you.” He didn’t have to but he wanted to and right then, he needed to make it as a condition. It wasn’t even what he wanted from Kai but he considered Kai obedient enough to accept his orders. “I want you to smell like me, permanently, for your safety.”  _ and my sanity _ , he didn’t add that and Jongin seemed to be happy about the idea. 

“I would love to, considering there too many alphas around me. I don’t want to cause conflict,” Jongin assured, “I accept all your conditions aside from the one about my behavior.”

“Don’t you have any condition?” Baekhyun asked, weirded out by how little time Jongin gave to think his conditions through. 

Jongin was about to shake his head but paused, fidgeting, “just one,” he mumbled, looking down, “I want to keep the clothes.” 

_ Fuck,  _ Baekhyun thought. Jongin looked so young and vulnerable right then that the inner wolf in him wanted to pull the omega close and hide him from the world. “You can keep them and the room, it is permanently yours.” Jongin seemed pleased and Baekhyun was curious to know why Jongin was so happy about it. Didn't he have a paying job before? His clothes seemed decent. 

“Can I go home fetch my things and alert my roommate I won’t be back until the end of the contract or,” Jongin asked, shy, “ever?” 

“Yes, sure,” Baekhyun smiled as he said so, “take Jongdae with you, for your safety.” 

“Oh no,” Jongin froze as he was about to leave, “I prefer not.” Baekhyun seemed to be about to object and Jongin pouted, “just this once, please?” Baekhyun signed and nodded. Jongin left the house right then. It was nine pm when he called a taxi home. 

Jongin had never felt so happy when he got home, hugging his best friend Taemin as soon as he saw him. The human had been with him all his life, trying to patch him up the best he could, as a pup and as a man. Taemin still see Jongin like a pup which explained why he was worried sick until Jongin showed up

“I got the job,” Jongin said with a bright smile, “the Alpha is so nice, he gave me clothes and a room for myself. Look! Don’t I look handsome?” 

Taemin gave him a soft smile, looking tired from his job, “I am glad you at least had a change after such a rough year.” Jongin nodded, pleased, “did you eat?” 

“Yes, Alpha makes me eat well,” Jongin promised, “he said I should eat healthily for the future pups.” 

Taemin sighed, pulling Jongin close. “Please be careful,” he whispered, worry dripping out of his tone, “I can’t bear to see you hurt again, Jongin.”

Jongin hugged him back, tightening his hold, “Tae, I will be fine, the pack loves me. They consider me one of them. I will be happy,” He and Taemin looked at each other as Jongin added, “Plus the alpha allowed me to stay in the pack so I can be with my pups. Do you know how great that feels?”

Taemin knew perfectly how happy Jongin would be if he could see his pups. He helped Jongin pack while Minseok got in the office with the file Baekhyun waited for.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT ALERT  
> SMUT ALERT  
> #mention of wombs   
> #my first try of speaking a little dirtier lol sorry I am bad at it.  
> #tried to make Jongin face trauma.

“Did you read it?” He asked Minseok who shook his head. 

The omega sighed, “I dreaded to see what is in it. I can tell the poor omega went through a long period of trauma.” 

Baekhyun nodded, picking the first paper, “Kim Jongin, born in January the 14, location in Yoakam Dong,” he said before humming, “I knew I should have sent Jongdae after him, the neighborhood is known to be limited to human and not wolf friendly.” 

“Do you want me to call Jongin?” Baekhyun shot Minseok a look, “I mean do you want me to call Kai?” 

Baekhyun shook his head, “I prefer if he doesn’t know I made a background check on him,” he said reading more. “He has pups who stayed with their father. I want to know more about that. Look for Kim Jongin’s background, I want to know everything.” 

Minseok gave Baekhyun a stern nod before assuring, “I’ll make sure the report is ready before Friday.” He bowed and left, leaving Baekhyun to read the reports.

Jongin indeed suffered in the program so his eyes went to the contract, reading through the clauses. The numbers nearly gave him nausea. The program got over 63% of the monthly payments so if he paid five thousand won a month, Jongin had less than two thousand. 

“What is the point of this program if it is not beneficial to the omegas?” He wondered with rage. He noticed how the price for the insurance clause was big and almost unreachable for someone paid so little. It was making him feel like the program was a scam to use the omegas as they pleased.

He hated the program so much, he planned to send the papers to his friends in the high court so they could find a better solution for the omegas in there. He finished studying the contract by the time Jongin returned home and Jongdae came to let him know. “You don’t look good, Alpha,” Jongdae commented suddenly.

“Treat the kid well,” Baekhyun said, “make sure he is happy all the time.” Jongdae frowned but said nothing and Baekhyun added, “they fucked him up, Dae. You have no idea.” 

“Sure, I’ll be nice but he stays away from Yi Fan,” Jongdae said only for Baekhyun to glare at him deadly. Dodging the fight, Jongdae left the room and went to check on Jongin, finding him fixing the closet. He soon noticed a human scent. “I smell something on you.” 

“That’s my best friend's scent,” Jongin explained, “we share clothes most of the time so we smell alike.” He looked at the beta who remained by the frame of the door. “Is it overwhelming?” 

“Not really,” Jongdae explained. 

Sehun soon showed up with Kyungsoo, getting in with a laptop, “we wanted to watch some movies and thought to let you join us,” Sehun said much to Jongin’s surprise. The alphas settled in the bed and patted on the space next to Kyungsoo. Jongin looked at Jongdae, who noticed his anxious expression, before joining them in bed. Kyungsoo simply handed him some of the popcorn they had and curled into Sehun. 

They said nothing as the film played and Jongdae left them to check on other duties. 

Baekhyun went to bed that night with a worried mind. He wanted Jongin out of that place, he didn’t know why, and he wanted him to stay. He slept and woke up early enough to see Jongin join the omegas for breakfast.

The scent of Sehun and Kyungsoo made his inner alpha growl and he somehow did growl as Jongin looked at him like a caged animal. “You smell like Sehun,” he commented to which Jongin bowed.

“I am sorry alpha, he and Kyungsoo alpha slept cuddling in my bed,” Jongin stammered, terrified, “and I didn’t shower. I am sorry, please don’t punish me.” 

Baekhyun frowned and held his shoulders which made Jongin flinch, “go take a bath and come straight away to me. I’ll scent mark you before I go to work.” Jongin nodded and was about to bolt away but Baekhyun still had a firm hold on him. It made Jongin try to look smaller, instinctively, so Baekhyun softly said, “I am not mad at you. I just hate when Sehun scent-marks my things. A sibling kind of annoyance. Do you understand?” 

“I do, Alpha. I’ll shower fast,” Jongin said hurriedly and indeed bolted out of the room as soon as Baekhyun let go. When he showed up, Jongin wasn’t even dry enough, his clothes worn in a haste.

It made Baekhyun’s heart squeeze as he held Jongin’s hand and led him to his bedroom. Jongin’s terror could be smelt at that point but Baekhyun acted like he didn’t smell it, picking a blow dryer to dry his hair. “Your hair is so fluffy, you should take care of it,” he said suddenly only for Jongin to nod, playing with the hem of his shirt nervously. Once Baekhyun was satisfied, he got in bed before patting on it for Jongin to sit closer. Jongin hesitantly did and Baekhyun wrapped him with his arms first, sensing the man’s shaken state and a racing heart. “I am not going to hurt you,” Baekhyun assured as he allowed his scent to intensify. Jongin tensed and Baekhyun softly patted on his back, whispering, “it’s okay. I am just scent marking you. I won’t hurt you, I promise.”

It took them a moment to part, mostly because of Baekhyun who wanted to make sure Jongin smelt like him. Once they got to the breakfast table, everybody eyed them in silence and Jongin looked like he would melt in embarrassment. He however ate normally. 

Baekhyun made sure to scent-mark Jongin before leaving, by hugging him. Jongdae eyed them curiously but Jongin’s extremely embarrassed expression made him keep his mouth shut. Jongin was happy that day, enough to send Taemin selfies and update him on the entire scent-marking thing. He had even a pretty normal day, only to find Baekhyun in his bed, “Oh, Alpha,” he said nervously. 

“Is it okay if I share your space instead of mine?” Baekhyun asked, “I feel a little off about overwhelming you with someone else’s scent during our knotting.” 

“Oh,” Jongin realized his wolf probably won’t perform well if he smelt someone else. Meanwhile, the sole reason Baekhyun showed up was to scent mark Jongin’s room. He was happy when Jongin nodded, “I’ll shower quickly and join you to bed.” 

“Take your time. We are not doing anything tonight,” Baekhyun assured and Jongin went to the shower, confused. What was Baekhyun doing on his bed if they were doing nothing? He showered properly and dried himself before walking out of the bathroom. Baekhyun was holding his tablet, scribing something on the screen and Jongin didn’t dare to disturb him. He sat down, drying his hair with a towel, back facing Baekhyun. “Do you enjoy your stay with the pack?”

Jongin flinched as it was sudden and looked back to meet Baekhyun’s eyes, nodding. “They treat me like a member of the pack,” Jongin pointed out.

“Good. Do you plan to join then?” Baekhyun asked, internally hoping Jongin would want to.

Jongin pouted, wondering aloud, “I’d love to but, won’t it be a burden to your future wife?”

Baekhyun’s mind asked “what future wife?” but he could keep that to himself. “You are not a burden,” he said instead, “you will be a member of the pack, which means we will be as much of your responsibility as you will be ours.” Jongin nodded but said nothing. “I’ll register you as a member before the weekend and Father will give you his pack mark tomorrow, I’ll let him know.” 

“This soon?” Jongin sounded worried but smelt very eager and Baekhyun nodded, inhaling Jongin’s sweet soft scent. It was really strange, like a mixture of Orchids, musk, and mint, at different degrees. The scent of Orcid was powerful, most of the time, but Baekhyun could tell Jongin was a very masculine man if he didn’t have that traumatizing job. As he observed Jongin make an as little sound as possible, trying to be as small as possible, he wondered how Jongin would react to endearment.

“Can I call you baby? or Honey?” Baekhyun asked him suddenly and Jongin turned to meet his eyes again, shock was written on them, “To call you just Omega or Kai will make me feel like I am looking down on you, which I am not.” 

“You are not?” Jongin asked absentmindedly.

Baekhyun set the tablet aside and approached the omega, “come here, sweetheart,” Jongin went crimson as he accepted Baekhyun’s stretched out hands, “Lay by my side.” Jongin did and looked rather stiff but Baekhyun didn’t push, he just helped Jongin in bed and laid by his side, covering them both. Under the cover, Baekhyun held Jongin’s hand which made him feel the man’s racing pulse.

Jongin’s wrist was hammering rapidly. “Are you okay, Kai? Was I too much?” He asked worriedly only for Jongin to shake his head.

“No, just…” Jongin didn’t elaborate and held Baekhyun’s hand back. “Goodnight?” 

Baekhyun smiled nodding. “Goodnight, little teddy bear.” Baekhyun remained awake long enough to feel Jongin relax enough to sleep. It took the omega a while and Baekhyun frowned before holding Jongin closer. 

He went to Jongin’s room almost every night until Jongin’s preheat started to kick in. He was restless as soon as he woke up and the mint, scent overpowered the orchid, which alerted Baekhyun, “you are in your heat,” Baekhyun said seriously while Jongin looked at him in panic, “I didn’t trigger it. I promise.” 

“I know, I just don’t know what to do now,” Jongin admitted, “I promised to clean the front yard and wipe the staircases, I also promised to join dinner making with the omegas. But now, I can’t.” 

Jongin looked like he would hyperventilate at any moment so Baekhyun held his cheeks while throwing his scent. It made Jongin melt in his hold, “listen to me, Kai,” Baekhyun spoke firmly, “you are  _ my omega _ . I am the one who has the says on whatever you do in the pack. Even if it is my father who gave you this mark,” Baekhyun said while pressing on the pack mark in Jongin’s collarbones, “you belong to  _ me. _ Did you  _ understand _ ?” 

Jongin nodded and Baekhyun sighed in relief. 

“Lay down, I’ll alert your pack that you and I will be off duty for as long as I would like,” Baekhyun said, rather nonchalantly, while Jongin paled. Baekhyun didn’t seem to notice as he left to alert the pack. 

Jongin braced himself to be ruthlessly used for a week or two. He expected the worst pain, the worst humiliation, and when Baekhyun got in, he couldn’t hide his expression of fear. “Please be gentle,” He weakly said only for Baekhyun to frown. 

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun took a moment to realize that he didn’t smell Jongin anymore. Jongin pulled his scent back, a thing an omega does in moments of fear. He sat down and held Jongin’s shoulders, “I am not going to hurt you. If you don’t want me to knot you, I won’t. Sweetheart, no one is forcing you to do anything.” 

“I want...,” Jongin looked up as he spoke, “I want you to be gentle.” 

Baekyun caressed his face, “I will, baby. Just relax,” He said. He pulled Jongin as soon as the man seemed to loosen up. He led Jongin to the bathtub, before holding Jongin’s shaken hands and saying reassuringly, “have a bath; food will be here soon.” 

Jongin indeed had a bath, in which he scrubbed furiously. Baekhyun could just watch from the slightly open doon and sigh. Jongin left the bathroom wrapped in one towel, unlike the times he would leave it fully dressed. He didn’t seem to bother and Baekhyun worried. 

Food was in the bed's movable-table and Baekhyun led Jongin to the bed, covering him before serving Jongin. The omega looked rather confused when Baekhyun fed him, but he didn’t speak. “Kai,” Baekhyun spoke as he made sure Jongin had eaten, “I know you are scared of me right now. I understand that, and I don’t mind skipping the entire heat until you get it next time.” 

Jongin shook his head, shedding tears, before he said, “I don’t want you to leave, Alpha. I just… I just can’t stop this part of me which expects it to be as painful as before. I can’t stop imagining that you will get mad and call the contract off before sending me back to that program. My mind is all over the place, right now.” 

“I won’t hurt you and I will never get mad at you,” Baekhyun said, drying Jongin’s tears, “if you are still unsure, we will try and if we fail to ease your fears, I’ll get you heat suppressants.” 

“I can’t take them,” Jongin said, “it is against the contract.” 

Baekhyun chuckled, “what they don’t know can’t hurt them,” He said before pulling the cover-up enough to cover Jongin’s neck, “sleep now and relax. It will be the least painful experience you will ever have, I promise it.” 

“I trust you,” Jongin said, closing his eyes and trying to rest his racing mind. He indeed slept until past Lunch and woke up feverish in a needy way. Baekhyun was by his side. “Alpha, It’s hot. I can’t… I want it to cool down.” 

Baekhyun pushed the covers on time to see Jongin hard and leaking with precum length. “You are just entering the heat cycle yet your body is getting so needy,” Baekhyun said with a praising tone, “impressive how you look so pliant yet so sexy, right now.” 

“Alpha,” Jongin whimpered and soon gasped when Baekhyun’s hand landed on his inner thigh, squeezing it. It made him lift his pelvis, to give access to Baekhyun only for Baekhyun to just run his hand from Jongin’s soaking wet rim to his length and squeezing it. “Oh my god!” Jongin shuddered in a wave of pleasure, “please, please…” 

“Do you want to rut in my hand?” Baekhyun asked and Jongin shook his head, “I won’t let you unless you admit it, Jongin.” Jongin’s hazed mind didn’t register the name and Baekhyun hoped he didn’t fuck it up. He squeezed Jongin’s shaft and the omega shuddered again, writhing in place. “Just admit it and I’ll grant it.”

“Please, I can’t,” Jongin whimpered, “Let me rut in your hand please.” 

“Sure, baby,” Baekhyun said, giving Jongin a few encouraging pumps and Jongin shook as he rutted into Baekhyun’s hand. 

Jongin’s hands held on Baekhyun’s shoulders as he shook severely and soon Jongin released yet remained hard and needy. Baekhyun reassuringly smiled and left his side to wash his hand only to return and found Jongin on four, shaking as slick filled his legs and length. 

“What are you doing, darling?” Baekhyun teased as he made Jongin lay down in bed. The man looked utterly confused so Baekhyun explained, “I want you to see me so you would know I would never hurt you. Can I?” 

Jongin was still confused but nodded nonetheless. The slick usually had a numbing effect which lessened the pain so rarely anyone prepared him. When Baekhyun did, Jongin couldn’t stop the tears, holding in his moans. Baekhyun had been massaging his rim, stretching it, while caressing his hair and looking into him. He seemed to be studying Jongin’s expression, waiting for discomfort. “Alpha,” Jongin whimpered in a moan, “I am ready.” 

“Are you?” Baekhyun asked him, pausing his hand, “you are not pushing yourself up, right?” 

Jongin smiled, looking bashful and smelling like a field of orchids again. “I am ready,” he repeated. 

Relieved, Baekhyun pushed in. He did it slow enough to control his movement and fast enough not to make Jongin suffer any unnecessary pain. Jongin however had a shocked expression before moaning loudly. “You feel good?” Baekhyun asked, teasingly.

“Yes,” Jongin sincerely said, “you feel so good, Alpha.” 

“Call me Baekhyun hyung,” He whispered into Jongin’s ear as he picked a slow, teasing pace. He was restless as much as Jongin was but God knew how much Baekhyun wanted to see Jongin pleased, satiated, and enjoying every second of it. 

Jongin wriggled as the pleasure was suddenly new and too much. He wanted more but couldn’t handle what he had. At some point, all he could say was “Please, Baekhyun.” But didn’t seem to know what he wanted no matter how much Baekhyun asked.

The pace speeded up and with a soft change of angle, Baekhyun knew he was aiming into Jongin’s womb. He wrecked the entrance with his might, a need to breed Jongin hitting him the second he felt and knew he was touching it. “I’m going to fill your womb with my babies, do you want that?” He managed to tease Jongin with it, despite his moment of insanity.

“Yes! God, yes! Fill me with your puppies, Alpha,” Jongin screamed back, “my womb never felt so good! Please!” 

Baekhyun considered it as an achievement and kept on going until Jongin released as he felt his knot form. He felt Jongin whimper as he filled his walls with cum, locking them inside Jongin with his knot. “I sure have a big knot for a short Alpha,” he teased and heard Jongin chuckle. 

“You are not short,” Jongin said suddenly, breathless but sounding so happy Baekhyun’s heart swell, “just perfect.” 

Relieved and happy Jongin looked, smelt, and sounded happy, Baekhyun leaned to kiss him. It surprised Jongin but he welcomed the kiss and looked at Baekhyun’s face with different emotions dancing into his eyes. 

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He asked for assurance.

Jongin shook his head and whispered, “do you want to hear a secret?” Baekhyun nodded and Jongin said, “I’ve never felt happy to be in heat.” 

“You are happy now?” Baekhyun asked, “because I’m the one taking care of you?” Jongin nodded, hiding his smile with the back of his hand and Baekhyun’s pride just grew a few more inches. “I’m taking pride in it,” he said, “and I’ll make sure you would love every second you spend with me.” 

He indeed made sure that Jongin was happy with him and his knot. He made sure that he filled Jongin’s enough for a lifetime before taking care of him, bathing him, feeding him, and tucking him in bed with a comedy playing on the computer, “Because you deserve to laugh more,” he reasoned. 

The three days of heat ended and somehow, Jongin felt different. He welcomed Baekhyun’s touches more, was less and less scared or intimidated by him, and enjoyed every night they spent cuddling in bed. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #Slutshaming scene.

He didn’t realize Baekhyun was spending more time with him until Baekhyun’s girlfriend came out of nowhere and slapped him in the face. He was with other omegas and some betas, working on the wool they bought for knitting winter clothes. 

“I didn’t think a slut like you would manage to steal my man,” she said angrily, “who do you think you are? You are merely a rag used by alphas, nothing else. You won’t even last by Baekhyun’s side because no decent pack leader would rule with a slut by his side, do you get it?” 

Jongin had tears before he could control them, he looked around to notice how the omegas were looking as shocked as he was and the woman didn’t stop at that either.

“Hell, nobody in this pack would accept an omega who was fucked by at least fifty different alphas less along with an omega who sold their wombs for fucks like you,” she said crossing her arms, “so know your place and keep your hands away from my man. Do you get it?” 

“Yes,” he managed to say before fleeing the place. He locked himself in his room before he allowed the pain and the humiliation to settle in. He curled on the floor, crying his heart out as silently as possible before he smelt Baekhyun. 

His instinct was to hide in the bath tube but even then, he knew he wouldn't be able to escape the alpha and his punishment. Baekhyun smelt furious. Jongin packed as many clothes as he could and just jumped out of the window, which was thankfully leading to the back door. 

He had money, given by Baekhyun, so he called a taxi and went home. He had sent half his money to Taemin to help with rent and the human’s expenses, so he knew Taemin would be home by the time he reached it. He didn’t expect Taemin to have someone. 

“I am sorry to show up out of nowhere,” Jongin said, shakingly, as he looked to his feet, “I have nowhere to go.” 

Taemin pulled him inside and kept him close while the man excused himself as Taemin promised to explain things later. Once they were alone, Taemin just led Jongin to the bed and held him close, “what happened?” 

“She came in and yelled at me,” Jongin sobbed, “she said I was a slut who sold his womb for sex and that I would never deserve to be with Alpha.” Taemin patted his head saying nothing and Jongin kept going in pain, “The alpha smelt like he was furious and I couldn’t stay. I couldn’t.”

“Why?” 

Jongin sobbed some more before he could say properly “because she was right.” He cried himself to sleep and Taemin covered him up. He made food for them when knocks were heard. 

Thinking it was his date of the moment, he opened the door with a smile when he noticed a stranger. “Oh, who are you?” He asked worriedly.

“I am Jongdae, the beta assigned to protect Jongin?” the man said awkwardly, “he ran out of our house and we are looking for him.”

“So?” Taemin crossed his arms, frowning, “what do you expect me to do with this information? Weren’t you supposed to be assigned to protect him at all times?” 

“Yes but I had a doctor appointment and left him with other omegas,” Jongdae assured, “he was safe with them, it is just…” he paused and Taemin looked where he was looking, “he is inside.” 

“Of course he is inside, he rented this house with me so it belongs to him as much as it belongs to me,” Taemin sassed, “that doesn’t mean I’ll let you in.” 

Jongdae and Taemin looked into each other and the beta realized the human was 100% serious. “Can you at least tell me if he is okay? Did he get hurt or cut or?”

“He cried himself to sleep believing he was a slut because some bitch said that to him,” Taemin sassed, yet again.

Jongdae scoffed, “well, she is human so you can’t blame it on our kind.” 

“I sure know nobody tried to protect him, or he won’t be here otherwise,” Taemin added and Jongdae didn’t find a word to say about it because it was true.

Baekhyun screamed that no one in the pack tried to protect Jongin from hearing such insults either. Taemin was about to close the door as Jongdae said nothing when the beta stopped him.

“Please let me see if he is okay, I have to see him,” Jongdae pleaded and Taemin rolled his eyes letting him in. They walked to the bedroom where a sleeping Jongin was shedding tears on his sleep. “Fuck…” Jongdae whispered as he dried the tears. 

“I prefer if you give him a moment to recover,” Taemin commented, “he will be back home tomorrow, or after tomorrow.” 

Jongdae nodded at that and went back to the pack’s house where Baekhyun was pacing around, pain tearing his heart apart. He noticed Jongdae alone and frowned as he asked, “didn’t you find him?” 

“I did,” Jongdae answered without looking at Alpha's eyes, “but he cried himself to sleep and kept on weeping as he slept. His human friend said to give him time and I think it would be best if he rested after what happened today.” 

“That neighborhood isn’t safe,” Yifan commented, “someone has to keep an eye on the omega.” 

“I think he will be fine,” Jongdae assured, “he drew his scent back and the house doesn’t smell like anything but his human friend. Let us give him time to recover, Alpha.” 

Baekhyun wanted to object but realized he could do nothing at that point. So, he just went to his bedroom, laying in bed with different thoughts crossing his mind. The pack apologized but nothing they said or their scents allowed him to smell could ease the pain that he indirectly caused that and that nobody in his pack cared about Jongin enough to protect him. If Jongin asked to call the contract off or leave the pack, he won’t be mad. 

He would have done the same too.

“Please come back to me, Jongin,” Baekhyun lamented, “just give me one last chance to make it up to you.” 

After two days of crying, Jongin felt sick so Taemin insisted that he return to the Pack’s house. “No human medicine works for you so they can help,” he reasoned.

“I don’t want to see any of them,” Jongin whined, washing his mouth after he vomited his gut out. 

“I’ll go with you then,” Taemin offered, “like this, I know where you live and I can give the pack an earful about what they did to you.” 

“They did nothing to me,” Jongin frowned, “it wasn’t their job to protect me. I am just there to give their future pack leader some healthy pups and leave.” 

Taemin frowned at that. He knew it wasn’t true or Jongdae won’t show up every day to check up on Jongin, sadly only when the omega was asleep. 

The trip back to the packhouse was full of anxiety. Jongin’s body couldn’t take it so he vomited as soon as Taemin picked his bags from the truck. “I feel awful,” Jongin whined, “can’t we do this tomorrow?” 

“You will feel awful either way,” Taemin reasoned, “so follow me. I will keep you safe.” 

Jongin tried to hide behind Taemin as they got into the house. The pack approached them but Taemin just lifted his hand and strictly said, “stay away from him. He is not feeling well and does not need any extra stress.” 

Jongdae showed up at that, surprised, saying to Jongin, “you are back.” But as Jongin suddenly hugged Taemin, breathing fast and loud, Jongdae held his hands up worried. “Hey, I am just glad you are okay, I won’t hurt you,” he assured but Jongin didn’t stop.

Taemin turned to hold Jongin close, patting his back and saying softly, “easy, easy, just try to breathe slower. Breathe in. Keep it. Breathe out and repeat.” Jongin followed and Taemin simply kept him close, following the people who took the bags into a room. He helped Jongin into the bed, covered him up, and held his hand as Jongin looked terrified. 

Jongdae stayed by the door, watching Jongin struggle to relax. 

Taemin didn’t leave the room even when Jongin relaxed, making sure to glare at anyone getting in the room when the Pack leader got in and Jongin’s scent disappeared at once as he started shaking. He sat up, freezing when the old man asked Taemin out of the room. “I want a lonely time with Kai, if possible,” he said. 

Taemin, noticing the situation, looked at Jongin and reassuringly said, “I’ll get you some food and drinks and I’ll be back.” 

Jongin wanted to stop him, God knows he wanted but as soon as Taemin and Jongdae left, the white minimally decorated room felt like a prison cell. He kept his eyes on his hands as he said, terror clear on his voice, “I am sorry for leaving the pack without notice.” 

The old man sighed, “I am not mad you left, my dear. I am mad you allowed her in,” he said, “you are not a sex worker, regardless of what happened to you before the day my son brought you to this home. You are a member of this pack and you deserve your place in it.” 

“She was right about me,” Jongin whimpered, “I am just…” 

“You are my pack member,” The old man firmly said, “if someone did something to you within the pack, they will be punished. Do you think you are the only one with a dirty past? We all did shitty things before we reached this position. I sold drugs, I sold guns, I even killed pack leaders in battles to get their territories, it doesn’t make me any better than you, Kai.” 

Jongin looked at the man, shedding tears as he asked, “would you be okay if your son mated to me then? Would you be proud to show me to the world?” 

“I will,” the man said with a strong tone, “and if someone dares to lift a finger in your way, God has mercy on them because I will show none. Do you understand?” Jongin hiccupped as he nodded, holding a sob. “Now, cry as much as you can, but dry your tears afterward and leave this bed,” The old man said, patting his leg before adding in a light tone, “you missed three days worth of duties already, you got a lot to catch up.” 

Jongin nodded, sniffing and the old man ruffled his hair as he stood before he sniffed his hand. He looked quite confused for a moment before dashing out of the room. Jongin was overwhelmed by the man’s words that he didn’t notice, crying himself to sleep yet again. 

When he woke up, it was dinner time and the omegas served him before apologizing to him. “We don’t know how to fight aggressive people, we didn’t know what to do,” they said and Jongin just dismissed that. 

“I am sorry for failing my duties,” he answered back, “I'll try to catch up.” 

He ate and showered before finding Baekhyun sitting in bed. The sight of the alpha made him draw his scent back which made Baekhyun look at him. “Oh, sweetheart,” Jongin stepped back as Baekhyun rushed to his side and hugged him, speaking remorsefully, “I failed to protect you, I am so sorry.” 

“Baekhyun hyung,” Jongin said only to feel his body go numb.

Baekhyun seemed to notice as he rushed Jongin to bed. “Are you okay?” he asked, offering a cup of water to the dizzy man. 

“I don’t know, I don’t feel good,” Jongin said before fainting.


	5. Chapter 5

Baekhyun had never felt so scared before. 

If Jongin’s reaction to his ex-girlfriend words was scaring him, his state terrified him. He called in the doctor as he paced in the living room with the pack sitting in every possible corner. The pack was waiting for the doctor to leave the room and when he did they all stood, a mixed scent of worry filling the room. 

“Is he okay, doctor?” Baekhyun asked. 

The man just smiled as he held Baekhyun’s shoulder, “if you plan to mate your omega, maybe do it after nine months because a mating process isn’t good for the babies,” he said with a large smile.

“Babies? What babies?” Baekhyun asked confusedly before gasping, “Oh, my god! He is pregnant!” 

The pack screamed in joy, everybody congratulating Baekhyun who couldn’t wait to see Jongin. 

but the doctor has more to say. “His body seems to be under a lot of stress lately,” He said on a serious note, “So I suggest a supplement with his diet. Please no excessive activities and no emotional shock, his blood pressure, and his scents show that he won’t take it.”

“Does he know he is pregnant?” Baekhyun asked worriedly. 

The doctor nodded with a smile. “I left him overjoyed,” he said, “congratulations, Alpha. I hope they will grow to be as healthy as you are.” 

“Thank you, doctor,” Baekhyun said before rushing to Jongin’s room. He found him crying silently, holding into Taemin who tried to calm him down. “Can I get in?” he asked.

Taemin left Jongin’s side and the omega sat up only for Baekhyun to stop him, helping him lay down properly. “I am pregnant,” Jongin said neutrally.

“I know, I can’t wait to see them born and for us to raise them,” Baekhyun said with a huge smile. Jongin didn’t seem to share the sentiment as he kept his face away. Baekhyun smiled and held his hand before saying, “I broke up with her.”

“What?” Jongin looked at him in shock, “why?”

“Well, first, she called you a slur that does not define you,” Baekhyun said, pulling Jongin’s hand closer for a kiss, “two, she said what she doesn’t know about me. I would never, ever, be ashamed of mating you because I don’t see you as any less than a beautiful being.” 

“But she is right,” Jongin whispered, “I’ve been knotted by fifteen people this year only.” 

Baekhyun seemed to forget that detail. He frowned in anger. “my knot is the best though,” he said eventually, “considering you loved it so much.” 

“That’s not the point,” Jongin whined as he turned crimson which was a sight Baekhyun would never get used to. 

He held Jongin’s chin and pasted a kiss on Jongin’s lips. “I don’t care,” he said sincerely, “because somehow that’s my fault too.” 

“How is it your fault?” Jongin whispered, melting in the scent thrown at him.

“If I met you before, none of this would happen to you,” Baekhyun commented, “She suggested your program three years ago and I kept on pushing and pushing, but If I accepted it, I would have spared you all that pain, years earlier.” 

“You didn’t know,” Jongin objected, “you can blame yourself for the past.” 

“Neither can you,” Baekhyun said as he pulled Jongin to a kiss. This time, Jongin shivered under his hold, smelling mintier. “I missed you so much,” Baekhyun whispered, “everybody asked me to stay away and give you space to recover, but damn how much I wished to just burst into your apartment and beg you for forgiveness.” 

“There is nothing for you to beg for, Baekhyun hyung,” Jongin assured, “I just… I know the program was a mistake but I had nowhere to go back then and I had no options. I was sixteen.” 

“Wait,” Baekhyun pushed him away as he said so, before asking, “You signed the contract? At sixteen? That’s illegal.” 

“I had no home and I was kicked out of my pack and…” Jongin burst out in tears, pain written in his face, “I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t know better, Alpha. Please don’t hate me. Please. I am so sorry.” 

Baekhyun pulled Jongin into a hug, sliding in bed to cuddle the man properly. “Don’t be sorry. I understand,” Baekhyun assured, “I did a lot of shitty things at sixteen because I didn’t know better. Did you know I went to jail for five months when I was your age?” 

“Why?” Jongin hiccuped as he looked at Baekhyun in shock. 

Baekhyun was glad Jongin’s focus shifted because he related an entirely made-up story about jail time that in reality, he only served at home rest. Jongin laughed because Baekhyun made it as funny as he could, mimicking people and acting as he fell from hills. By the end of the story, Jongin looked less sad. “I spoke way too much,” Baekhyun said, “I am starving. Let’s eat.” 

He pulled Jongin out of bed, offering him clothes, helping him into his clothes. Once they were out of the room, Taemin approached them with a smile. “I’ll go with Jongdae to pick you some vitamins,” He announced before poking Jongin’s forehead, “serves you right for not eating well.” 

“Meanie,” Jongin mumbled but made himself closer to Baekhyun as he observed his best friend go with Jongdae. “Is it okay that he is here?” He asked Baekhyun.

“Don’t be mad, but I ran a background check on him,” Baekhyun admitted with a worried expression, “I just wanted to make sure he won’t take you away from me.” 

Jongin looked at his alpha in shock before asking. “You ran the background check on me too, did you?” 

“Hmmm, Minseok is still working on it,” Baekhyun lied as he had the file about Jongin’s past in his office and he just couldn’t open it. He was scared of reading something he wasn’t ready to know, especially since Minseok seemed beyond devastated.

Jongin paled and ran off to the bathroom where he vomited again. Baekhyun just held him close and patted his back. “Did you read it?” Jongin asked eventually. 

“I am not going to read your background profile if you don’t want me to,” Baekhyun assured, “but know that nothing ever would change how I see you. Not even your past.” Jongin didn’t answer and Baekhyun didn’t push. “I’ll wait until you tell me, Jongin. I promise.” 

Jongin said nothing as Baekhyun took him to eat. He remained stoic, silent, and almost lifeless which worried Baekhyun.

Once Baekhyun led him to the bedroom, Jongin held Taemin and pushed Baekhyun away. “Jongin?” Baekhyun asked in shock.

“Go read it,” Jongin simply said, “I’ll abide by any decision you make after that but go read it first.” His expression broke for a second as he whispered, “Please.” 

Baekhyun said nothing as Taemin led Jongin worriedly to bed, covering him and checking his temperature. Baekhyun closed his eyes in a moment of regret, fearing that his moment of honesty just broke everything and decided to just do as Jongin asked. 

He picked the folder and opened it. 

He expected everything. 

Honestly, he even expected that Jongin killed pups or something.

He didn’t expect however to read a rape report file, which was dismissed by the court due to an “agreement” between the defendant and the family of the victim. The said agreement was just so the alpha who was in his forties would marry Jongin so to control the damage done to Jongin’s reputation or perhaps the pack’s reputation. Baekhyun felt like the parents didn’t care about Jongin at that point. 

Baekhyun looked at the marriage and divorce papers which were six months apart, and the court’s decision that not only gave the rapist the custody of the five pups but also disallowed the visit on Jongin because he was a minor and had no job or a fixed home. 

The emotion Baekhun felt was a mixture of rage and disappointment. He couldn’t believe someone as beautiful as Jongin went through all that and just kept going. 

He sat there, brooding in the dark, plotting millions of ways to make that man suffer but he concluded that he indeed wanted the man to suffer and for Jongin to have his pups back, even if it would take him decades. 

He called Minseok before he could think of it. “I hope you had a background check file on that motherfucker,” he said.

“Yes,” Minseok said simply, “I also have the pups’ file and the address of the orphanage they are in.”

What? 

“WHAT?” Baekhyun stood at it, “Orphanage? Did he die?” 

Minseok kept quiet for a moment before breathing, “No” as he started sniffing. “I found that he did that to several other omegas before and after Jongin, Alpha,” Minseok whimpered, “he is a monster.” 

“Come to my office tomorrow, I am too mad to think right now,” Baekhyun ordered, “prepare a full file about that man. I am starting a war.” 

Baekhyun had to pace around, trying to vent his anger and control his scent before knocking into Jongin’s door. Taemin opened only to show that Jongin was long asleep. “He is knocked out,” Taemin said.

“You are his highschool friend,” Baekhyun stated, “so you know what Kim Monshik did to Jongin.” 

The second the man’s name was pronounced, Taemin rushed to close the door, pushing Baekhyun away. “Never say that name in front of Jongin,” Taemin warned, “he still gets nightmares.” 

“You know then,” Baekhyun insisted. 

“Yes, I do,” Taemin said, “I was there. I lived right in front of their packhouse so I met Jongin the day he got married and kept being his friend even after he got kicked out of that pack. He lived with me for a while then we both moved out when he started having side jobs.”

Baekhyun nodded, looking away and pacing around. “Do you know he threw Jongin’s pups in an orphanage?” He asked the man who looked at him like someone shot him in the head. 

“Excuse me, what?” Jongdae hissed from behind Baekhyun, approaching them with Yifan and a few more alphas. “Can someone explain?” 

“Not now,” Baekhyun firmly said, “I’ll murder someone if I don’t wind it out. So let me explain to y’all tomorrow. Good night.” He went to his room and lied in bed, looking at the wooden ceiling in shock and rage. 

He couldn’t even think of living through all that himself. 


	6. Chapter 6

The morning came sooner than he expected and he realized he didn’t stop thinking all night. He was less mad but still mad. He got down by the time the omegas woke up to prepare for breakfast. “Please be kinder to Kai,” he ordered firmly, “it is true he was part of a shady program but the world wasn’t kind to him and I hope you will consider that. He truly didn’t have a choice.” 

The omegas nodded, confused, but said nothing. They observed Baekhyun leave early to work, sending Minseok a message that he wanted to finish his day early. 

When Jongin woke up, he was surprised to hear that Baekhyun went to work early and he asked the omegas to be kinder to him. “He was truly heartbroken,” an omega said, “he said the world wasn’t kind to you so we should be kinder.” 

Another giggled, commenting “he is so nice and loving.” 

Jongin frowned and couldn’t think of why Baekhyun would act like that. Taemin was happy too as he fed Jongin before taking off to work. “I’ll be back by five, okay? Just rest until then,” Taemin said ruffling the omega’s hair. 

Jongdae showed up around that time and awkwardly sat down by Jongin’s side, listing the supplements in front of Jongin. “Do I have to take all these?” He asked worriedly.

“You can take them in separate periods,” Jongdae assured, “I just showed you what vitamins the doctor offered for you. Some tastes like candies.” 

“Okay,” Jongin mumbled with a pout. He truly didn’t want to take medicines but followed the orders. He helped the omegas with cleaning, before being dismissed into watching the pups. 

“Doctor orders!” the omegas said in unison, “until you gain strength, no activities.” 

Jongin whined to himself as he went out to supervise the pups. Most pups were awake and playing around, so he just sat down looking at them. He was given a plat of fruits to snack on to which the pups joined. He didn’t realize how his mood lifted completely the second the pups joined him. 

He loved kids, as much as he loved the babies he didn’t get the chance to raise. He sat there until Lunch, then kept the pups indoors as the evening slowly got chillier. He read them a story, napping along with them during nap time. That’s how Baekhyun found him around seven. 

The pups woke up and played around Jongin who was snoring softly on the sofa. It made Baekhyun smile, approaching the man and caressing his cheek. Jongin woke up immediately at that. “You are back,” Jongin said with a smile.

“How was your day?” Baekhyun asked as he caressed Jongin’s face, smiling still. “I told them to take it easy on you.”

“I barely did anything today,” Jongin reassured, “I kept an eye on the pups and read them a story.”

Baekhyun’s smile stretched to a grin and he kissed Jongin’s head before holding him up. “Dinner time is close, so let us freshen up and go to the dining table.” 

Jongin didn’t notice any change in Baekhyun’s behavior so he was happy even if he knew, deep within, that Baekhyun read his file. They even cuddled that night as Taemin decided to go home. 

A month passed as smoothly as that day. Jongin and Baekhyun grew closer and everybody started calling Jongin by his name instead of Kai. It only made Jongin happier, Baekhyun remarked.

“Jongin’s birthday is nearing,” Baekhyun announced suddenly at dinner, “and since it's right after Kyungsoo’s birthday, I think we can manage to throw him a big party.”

“I don’t need one,” Jongin shyly whispered, “a party with the pack is enough for me.” 

Baekhyun pouted dramatically, saying, “I want to throw you a big party.” Jongin nearly choked on food, blushing madly, and Baekhyun laughed heartily before holding into Jongin’s shoulder. “It will be among the pack but still big! We will make you a birthday party whether you like it or not.”

“As you wish,” Jongin said eventually.

Jongin had moved to Baekhyun’s bedroom as soon as he got in his second trimester because Baekhyun insisted that his bed was softer for his back. However, Jongin found himself needier on that bed and tried his best to hide it most of the days, unless Baekhyun accidentally touched his dump pants. 

“You are wet, aren’t you?” Baekhyun teased with a sigh, “I told you to tell me.”

“You got work and tons of things to do unlike me,” Jongin argued, “I can’t bother you with my hormones every time.” 

Baekhyun hovered above Jongin and gave him a serious glare before firmly saying, “I will repeat myself to you yet again, Jongin. Fuck my job. Fuck the pack. If you need me, I’ll put you and my pups above everything, even sleep.” 

Jongin teared up, touched, but still insisted, “but I am putting you first, you know. You matter to me a lot, Baekhyun hyung.” 

“Trust me, Jongin,” Baekhyun softly whispered, as he ran his hand inside Jongin’s pants, “just let me handle it and I promise I won’t overwork myself.” Their undressing was rushed, mostly because Jongin lost control of how needy he got the second Baekhyun’s finger touched his rim. 

He spread himself and welcomed Baekhyun with pleasure-filled moans. His nipples twitched under the alpha’s lips while his hands made sure Jongin was prepared. The smooth push sent Jongin screaming in joy and Baekhyun made sure Jongin enjoyed every second of the night.

Usually, Jongin would fall asleep as soon as he was cleaned but that night, he tried to stay awake and wrapped Baekhyun. “You know,” he whispered, “I think I love you.” 

He whispered it so softly that Baekhyun nearly missed it but he didn’t and he looked at the omega who fell asleep. Baekhyun couldn’t sleep that night and somehow, it didn’t make him any less fired up to just get everything ready for Jongin’s birthday.

He had a huge surprise planned for Jongin. 


	7. Chapter 7

Kyungsoo and Jongin’s birthdays were almost two weeks after the Christmas party. So Jongin was busy helping. He saw Baekhyun only before bed, just as he was about to fall asleep. “I missed you,” Jongin whined. 

“I am preparing a huge surprise, this is why I am always busy,” Baekhyun assured as he kissed him goodnight, “I’m sure you will love it.” 

Jongin was too tired to register the information and slept holding into Baekhyun who fell asleep as soon as he did. 

The Christmas Party was huge which made Jongin excited to see his birthday party’s preparation but soon Taemin showed up. Jongin was excited to see him but soon noticed Baekhyun pulling a bag and resting it next to Taemin.

“What is it?” Jongin asked in worry.

“I can’t risk you finding out what I prepared for you,” Baekhyun explained, “so you are going to your rented apartment with Taemin until Kyungsoo’s birthday party.” 

“What? No! I want to join the preparation,” Jongin whined, “please.”

Baekhyun kissed him at that and smiled as he observed Jongin’s expression. “You deserve the joy that comes with the surprise, Jongin. Please trust me on this, okay? I promise I’ll let you prepare my birthday the same way.” 

“Promise?” Jongin asked with a plea and Baekhyun nodded reassuringly, “Okay then. But won’t I see you?” 

“Come eat lunch with me,” Baekhyun offered, “and dinner too, I won’t mind taking you out and spending time outside this house. I’d die to take you out.” 

Jongdae was embarrassed by Baekhyun’s forwardness so he looked down. “I’d die to go out with you too,” he mumbled shyly. He looked up to meet Baekhyun’s eyes but looked away when he noticed the endearing expression the Alpha had. “See you tomorrow at lunch?” he shyly asked.

“See you tomorrow, my dear,” Baekhyun said before looking at Taemin, “please call me if you need anything.”

“Don’t worry. if something happens, I’ll call you first,” Taemin assured.

Returning to his apartment was filled with a sense of loss. Jongin didn’t have to complain to Taemin to know that Jongin grew used to the packhouse. He tried to cheer his friend up, bringing him snacks and junk food, but Jongin merely ate the snacks before excusing himself to bed.

Having Lunch dates with Baekhyun kept Jongin’s mood at bay but he still felt lonely to an incredible level, especially in bed and cold. No matter how many comforters he used, he felt like he was freezing and it affected the quality of his sleep which was why Taemin didn’t bother waking him up in the morning before going to work. 

The two weeks stretched but finally, Jongin was back home to celebrate Kyungsoo’s birthday. He had two gifts that Taemin was kind to pack and wrap for him because he was impatient. Kyungsoo thanked him for the gifts before hugging him.

“God how I missed your scent,” Kyungsoo complained, “I truly missed you.” 

“I missed you too!” Jongin smiled, happy many did miss him, “Baekhyun will have to make it up to us.” 

“I will,” Baekhyun said before wrapping Jongin’s waist. He was wearing heels so he could reach Jongin’s height and it intimidated Jongin who made himself smaller, “Missed me?”

“A lot, Alpha,” Jongin said, bearing his neck for Baekhyun. Baekhyun kissed the offered expense of skin which made Jongin shiver but didn’t push further as he pulled Jongin to the inside. The party was already starting and couples were on the dance floor so when Jongin stood in the middle, he knew Baekhyun wanted to dance with him.

“You know,” Baekhyun said, holding into Jongin’s hands, “the bed felt cold without you.” 

“It did?” Jongin smiled before admitting, “I thought I was the only one who felt like that.” Baekhyun pulled him close, hugging him and Jongin hugged back, burying his face into Baekhyun as he whispered, “I am finally home.” 

Baekhyun was about to miss the meaning of Jongin’s words but the whispered love confession made Baekhyun melt, tearing up against his resolve. He wondered if he didn’t hold affection for Jongin, if he insisted on dating that woman, would Jongin eventually move on and find another home to rely on or would he be another asshole who fucked Jongin’s life permanently? 

Jongin seemed to notice a change in Baekhyun’s scent as he looked up and noticed the tear that ran down Baekhyun’s cheek. “What is it? Why are you crying?” He asked worriedly.

“I just missed you so much,” Baekhyun lied with a forced smile, “I am sorry I forced you out of the house.” 

Jongin chuckled and dried that tear before hugging Baekhyun again. “It’s okay. I am sure the surprise you made me is worth it,” he assured and Baekhyun just tightened his hold into Jongin, swinging them softly. They didn’t care about the music as they kept each other close and Baekhyun allowed more tears of remorse to fall.

He was about to destroy Jongin’s heart by abandoning him for his girlfriend if things didn’t turn that way and he couldn’t stop the ugly aftertaste that realization brought him. It took him two songs to calm down and pull Jongin to sit. He asked Jongin about his expectations, as the others surrounded Jongin and asked him if he wanted something specific, and he sat there observing Jongin who looked livelier the more he spoke. 

It was heartbreaking to see someone so beautiful, so kind-hearted and so pure suffer through six years of his life. Jongin has yet to celebrate his twenty-third birthday and Baekhyun hoped that his surprise would establish that Jongin’s ugly past ended the second he joined the pack.

Jongin looked tired two hours through the party so Kyungsoo insisted that he won’t wait and preferred to blow the candles and open the gifts before midnight. Jongin was touched by that. They blew the candle and Kyungsoo rushed to open Jongin’s gift first before closing the box.

“You son of a bitch!” He said in shock, “You are not serious.” 

Jongin laughed loudly, happy by Kyungsoo’s shocked face. “That’s actually for Sehun to use,” he teased.

“Bold of you to assume who tops in this relationship.” Kyungsoo pushed Jongin’s arm softly as he sassed but added kindly and sincerely, “Thank you, Jongin.” 

“Open the second gift,” Jongin ushered him and Kyungsoo gasped at the set of vases Jongin brought him. 

“It fits our bedroom perfectly,” Sehun commented as he held Jongin’s cheek softly, “thank you, brother.” 

Jongin smiled happily at that and looked at Baekhyun proudly. Baekhyun had never seen Jongin so proud of himself like that. “Do you want to go to bed now?” He whispered to him.

“Not without you,” Jongin whispered back, so Baekhyun stood and pulled Jongin along. They went to their bedroom and Baekhyun helped Jongin change first, so he can tuck him in before wearing a pajama and joined his omega in bed. “Can I hug you?” Jongin asked out of nowhere.

“Sure, babe,” Baekhyun pulled Jongin close as he said so, hugging the man tight enough for him to relax, “Goodnight, Jongin.” 

“Goodnight, Baekhyun hyung.”

The day after, Jongin and Baekhyun hang out in the bedroom. “I don’t want to see anyone but you all day,” Baekhyun commented.

“Or you are trying to keep the party a surprise?” Jongin teasingly asked.

Baekhyun smiled as he said, “Maybe.” They bathed, were served food in the bedroom small dining table, and watched a list of films Jongin admitted never watching before. “Those are the classics,” Baekhyun argued, “you need to watch my favorites!”

“Aren’t you bored of staying here with me?” Jongin asked him eventually, as they were done with two films.

Baekhyun gave him Jongin his most sincere smile. “For once, I am not doing something around,” Baekhyun dramatically said, “if ever, I’m thankful I had you to save me from my hectic lifestyle today.” 

Jongin chuckled. “You are welcome.” 

Baekhyun kissed at that and escalated quickly. They missed that friction and soon Jongin was on his knees, holding into the bed, as Baekhyun pounded inside him with passion. The omega missed the feeling so much he was screaming for more and Baekhyun obliged. 

The second they recovered from the crashing wave of orgasm that hit them, Baekhyun turned Jongin and kissed the life out of him again, knot deep in. “I love you,” He confessed and Jongin looked at him in shock, “I think I always did have an affection for you but it grew so fast and so powerfully that I can’t deny it any longer. I love you, Jongin. Maybe not as strong as you deserve to be loved but I feel like I’ll eventually get there.” 

“Baekhyun…” Jongin whispered as his tears ran down, “I love you too.” 

Baekhyun didn’t feel like drying Jongin’s tears as he too wanted to cry. It was overwhelming and powerful. “I am sorry,” Baekhyun eventually said, “I am sorry for every second I hurt you or scared you.” 

“I should be the one sorry,” Jongin’s voice cracked, “I’m sorry I’m not the omega you deserved, Alpha.” 

“You are,” Baekhyun insisted, “I doubt I’ll meet an omega with a heart like yours, Jongin. I doubt, especially when I knew what you went through, that I’ll meet someone who was betrayed by life for so long yet still loved as you do. I deserve  _ you,  _ Jongin.” 

Jongin sobbed at that, holding onto Baekhyun who hugged him back. They didn’t care about their state at that moment and only when Jongin cried himself to sleep that Baekhyun cleaned them up and covered their naked bodies with new sheets. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope I will make you cry xD

Jongin however woke up alone. He found a suit waiting for him with breakfast and a message from Sehun to wear the clothes before leaving the room. He showered and dressed up, nervously happy.

He nearly made it to the downstairs when the omegas rushed to his side and blindfolded him. “What is happening?” Jongin asked them in surprise but they just chuckled and led him to the ballroom. Once the blindfold was taken off, a huge “would you marry me” sign was hanging on the wall with Baekhyun standing under it with a bouquet of roses and a box in his hand. 

Jongin looked like he would cry when he nodded and he rushed to hug Baekhyun who hugged him back. “I love you,” He whispered.

“I love you too,” Baekhyun whispered back and he stepped back to open the box, letting Jongin hold into the bouquet, before sliding the ring into Jongin’s ring finger. “It looks perfect in your finger,” He commented.

It was made of a simple silver ribbon with six diamonds and Jongin wondered as he observed it if each diamond represented a year in which he deserved to be happy and Baekhyun wanted to remind him of that. The party started earlier than for Kyungsoo’s, mainly for Jongin’s health, so he blew the candle by lunch and spent the evening playing silly games and dancing. As dinner approached, they all sat down as Jongin unwrapped his gifts. 

His joy for every gift was unmeasurable and by the time he was done with the gifts, he was overwhelmed but didn’t miss that Baekhyun’s gift wasn’t among them. Baekhyun was nowhere to be seen during the gift unwrapping time. 

He was about to ask about Baekhyun when the man got in with five familiar yet unknown kids. “So, my big gift is in layers,” Baekhyun announced, “these are Jaeil, Jaehyun, Jaeho, Jaekyun, and Jaebum. They are siblings.” 

Jongin’s expression was stoic at that point, looking at the kids who kept looking at him. He knew who they were. A mother’s heart can’t lie. “They are my kids,” he whispered as a wave of pain hit him, “these are my babies.” 

“Yes,” Baekhyun said patting the head near his side, “your ex-husband had thrown them to the orphanage but thankfully nobody adopted them so I could reach them.” 

“The orphanage?” Jongin whimpered, holding into the chair, and Baekhyun approached him with the kids. He held his hand out to one of the kids before retrieving it, “Can I touch them?” 

“They know what happened, so yes, you can,” Baekhyun smiled as he spoke and made Jongin look at him, “You won full custody over them, Jongin. Nobody can take them away anymore.” Jongin didn’t seem to believe him so he explained as the alphas stood by his side, “the alphas of this pack worked together to sue your ex-husband, denounce him for domestic abuse, win you your custody for the kids, as well as the other victims of his. Plus, I sued that program and they settled on a damage agreement for you because you were underage when they hired you and for the unfair clauses. So you are now free from the surrogate program and you got your kids back. This is my birthday gift to you.” 

“Happy birthday, Mommy,” Jaeil said suddenly, picking a paper he was holding, “we couldn’t make you a gift so I drew this for you.” 

Jongin held the paper as tears blurred his sight, “it’s the best gift I ever had.” He started crying hard as he pulled the kids closer, “My babies,” he wailed in pain for what seemed hours, “Mommy is sorry. Mommy couldn’t fight, I am sorry.” 

Baekhyun sat by his side, patting his back as everybody watched, with mixed sadness and happiness as Jongin finally found the justice he deserved. They eventually introduced themselves to the kids, before taking them to eat with the other kids. They all left Jongin and Baekhyun.

It took Jongin a moment to speak. “Thank you, Hyung. I can’t repay you for all the things you did for me,” he said through his sobs, “I can’t explain or describe how happy I am.” 

“I think I know how to make you repay for all this,” Baekhyun commented with a smile, “repay me by loving yourself and respecting yourself a little more. No more self-hatred or self-doubt, deal?” 

“Can I keep my babies here, for real?” Jongin asked as he nodded eagerly.

Baekhyun chuckled as Jongin looked adorable. “Jongin,” he said with a smile, “I love them. They have to stay with us or I’ll be mad at you.” Happy, Jongin hugged Baekhyun, burying his face into the alpha’s neck. “Now let us eat and I’ll show you another surprise,” Baekhyun offered and Jongin frowned.

“Another one? I won’t be able to compete with that,” Jongin whined, “my birthday party would be lame compared to this one.” 

“What did I just say?” Baekhyun warned, “no self-doubt or self-hatred, even as a joke.” Jongin nodded and shook his head, obediently, and followed Baekhyun to the dining room. Everybody smiled at him and congratulated him on winning his pups’ custody. Once dinner was done, Baekhyun led Jongin and his pups to Jongin’s old room. 

“This is my old room,” Jongin commented and Baekhun hinted to him to open it. Jongin gasped at the sight while the kids let out screams of joy. Jongin’s white room was transformed into a kid-friendly bedroom for six kids. There were three double beds, surrounded by six small offices and tons of colorful bean bags. “This is beautiful, Baekhyun. I love it.” 

Baekhyun smiled happily, before explaining, “you can still sleep here with the kids, one of the bean bags is adult-sized and can convert into a sleeping space. I personalized it for you.” 

“Can I sleep with them tonight?” He asked before admitting, “I missed them.” Baekhyun nodded and allowed Jongin to do whatever he wanted. Jongin showered and changed fast before rushing to the bedroom, helping his kids into pajamas and laying in bed as he told them he wanted to read them a bedtime story.

“Yes, Please Mommy,” echoed in the room and Jongin read them the bedtime story with the steadiest tone possible despite his tears. He allowed his happiness to overwhelm his scent and the room, making sure to kiss every kid and tuck him properly.

He made himself comfortable in bed when one of the kids approached him. “Mommy,” Jongin sat up at that, alarmed, and the kid kissed his cheek, “I am happy we found you, Mommy. Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight, my dear,” Jongin said as he held the kid’s cheek and kissed him dearly, “sleep well, okay? Mommy wants to spend the time playing with you, so you need to rest, okay?”

“Okay, Mommy,” the kid said as he returned to bed and Jongin curled with a happy smile and tears flowing on his cheek.

His scent slowly seeped through the door and filled the house. It soon smelt like a field of orchids, which wasn’t overwhelming but in the morning, nobody questioned Jongin’s huge grin or how he took breakfast with the kids, after making sure to eat with Baekhyun of course and to kiss him dearly. “I love you,” he had said to Baekhyun before letting him go. 

It didn’t bother Jongin to eat twice if it meant to spend time with the dearest to his heart. The pups were welcoming to his kids, which warmed his heart. He spent the day with them, supervising the pups and getting to know his kids. 

He knew he missed a lot when it came to them and he hoped the future would offer him the opportunity to make it up to them. 

More importantly, He hoped the future would offer him chances to repay Baekhyun for what he did. He knew that the only way for it to happen is for him to grow stronger, smarter, and thicker so when Jongdae brought him snacks, Jongin asked him seriously, “would it be okay if I go back to school and pursue a career study?”

“Yes, totally okay,” Jongdae answered, confused, “but do you want to? I mean you have a lot of money now, you don’t need to pursue a career.”

Jongin nodded, looking at his kids absently, as he commented, “Money makes me rich, knowledge will make me stronger.” 

Baekhyun approved the idea as soon as he heard it. “I’ll even help you enroll in the best schools,” he said, “as long as you truly want that.” Jongin never felt so motivated. He was so excited that he prepared for the exams even if he would pass six months after giving birth. 


	9. Chapter 9

He decided to study fashion, mostly because Sehun had more ideas about the field and convinced him that it gave him more space for creation, but also because the idea of making clothes for Baekhyun and kids was making him happy and he wanted to taste that happiness in reality.

He gave birth to seven healthy pups, which was a record for the pack, just a week before Baekhyun’s birthday. “Thank you for the early birthday gifts,” Baekhyun said, overwhelmingly happy.

Of course, Jongin prepared him a proper birthday gift, which was something he worked hard for. “What is this?” Baekhyun asked and Sehun had a smirk as he held Jongin’s shoulder.

“Something Jongin made under my supervision,” Sehun hinted and Baekhyun opened it with eagerness, happy Jongin made him something before pausing. 

He found a golden silk dress shirt and deep brown linen pants neatly folded in the box and looked at Jongin, shocked. “You made this?” he asked.

“I sewed it by hand,” Jongin admitted, “but Sehun helped me design it and fit it to your measures.” 

Baekhyun picked the shirt and looked at it in amazement. It looked mesmerizing, simple yet mesmerizing. “I love it,” Baekhyun rested it down and held Jongin’s cheek to kiss him softly, “I’ll cherish it. Thank you for your gift.” 

“I am happy you loved it,” Jongin whispered as they were close, “I love you.” 

Baekhyun didn’t answer that but instead, kept Jongin close until the party ended and they could slip away from the crowd to their room. Jongin didn’t notice at first but as soon as he undressed to change, hands held his waist and the scent of Baekhyun’s subtle berry underlayer overwhelmed his nostrils. 

“I love you, Jongin,” Baekhyun commented, “and I want to mark you as my mate tonight, on my birthday, if you allow me.” 

Jongin realized Baekhyun wanted to trigger his heat so he could mark him so he nodded with a huge grin, “I wondered when you will do that,” Jongin whispered as he faced Baekhyun.

“I won’t trigger your heat fully, just enough to ease the mark and make it less painful,” Baekhyun corrected with a serious expression, “I won’t trigger it unless you truly want that.” 

“I truly want that,” Jongin said in a giggle, “I would even prefer if I was always in a heated state, just knotted by you over and over until every cell of my body smells like you.” Baekhyun looked surprised by that confession and Jongin added, “I want you to make love to me for as many times as you want, so trigger that heat, take me already and fill my womb with your seeds, mate, because I am so ready for it.” 

“You aren’t helping, Jongin,” Baekhyun whined, “I won’t stop once I start.” 

“Who told you I wanted you to stop?” Jongin walked to the bed, picked a small pillow that he rested at the base of his spin, and looked at Baekhyun who smelled more and more like mad desire. The berry scent made him feel hot in a second and his slick fast seeped out of his rim as his length grew hard. “It’s triggered, alpha,” he announced.

Baekhyun approached him, kissing him avidly before pausing and holding Jongin’s cheeks, “I love you, Jongin,” he insisted, “I will make sure to control myself but stop me if you feel pain.” 

“Sure,” Jongin whimpered, “but please hurry, I can’t...Ah!” 

Baekhyun gave his might to just make Jongin so drunk with pleasure that the mark’s pain would feel like a mere sting. At least he hoped for it. When his teeth sank into Jongin’s neck, the omega screamed through his fist. They couldn’t part as Baekhyun’s knot was deep-set inside Jongin so Baekhyun could only lick the bite and pat on Jongin’s head, reassuringly. 

“It’s over,” Baekhyun assured, “it won’t hurt anymore.”

Jongin was sobbing but he still said, “It didn’t hurt, It was overwhelming.” Baekhyun knew it was a lie but Jongin’s cute expression at that moment made him grin. 

“Mate,” Baekhyun offered, “how about I get you some chocolate mousse and we finish what we started?” 

“with extra whipping cream?” 

Baekhyun chuckled, kissing the sniffing beauty under him. He made sure to shower Jongin with kisses before saying, “Everything for you, my love.” 

Jongin didn’t expect to fall pregnant from that but he did and Baekhyun was supportive enough that he managed to pass his exams and join an art academy for Fashion design that offered a suitable schedule for his case. 

The six kids got their pack mark on their seventh birthday and joined the school with raising chins. The sense of belonging made them the happiest and they were so protective of their half-siblings. 

the packhouse was full of happiness since Jongin and Baekhyun bonded that Minseok came to Baekhyun once and asked, “do you remember how life was before you loved Jongin?” 

“I had a life before Jongin?” Baekhyun teasingly asked and Minseok just chuckled but honestly, Baekhyun had come to the realization that he couldn’t remember that period of his life anymore.


End file.
